<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If you need me, I’ll be there by izicb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676823">If you need me, I’ll be there</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/izicb/pseuds/izicb'>izicb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:28:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/izicb/pseuds/izicb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>That’s a request from my girlfriend, who pick the song By your side, from Sade, for todays writing exercise. </p><p>This fic are placed in 3x16, but in my rewrited world Lexa is in City of Light because she already had the Commander Flame (yep, no dead lesbians, thank you) and Clarke swallowed one of the regular chips to go with her. Oh! and Raven solved the Allie-knows-everything-you-do problem because that’s how Raven Awesome Reyes is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin/Lexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If you need me, I’ll be there</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lexa was the commander and that wasn’t just a title. She was the leader of her people, the responsible for every single one of them, chosen for the spirit of Bekka Pramheda, the First Commander, and she would honor that until the end of her life and after that. </p><p>That’s why she didn’t even blink before offer to go to City of Light find the switch off button to kill Allie for good. She would need help, of course, after all she had no idea what a switch off button to shutdown an artificial intelligence looks like, but figure that she could count on Raven kom Skaikru to help her. So, she trusted her to hack her in, wherever that’s meant. </p><p>When she open her eyes in the City of Light, she was shocked. Towers so high and even more than her home in Polis. People wearing strange clothes. Eating stranger things. Everything was absolutely different to her and Lexa took some time to get familiarize to. Then, she saw blonde hair in a jacket passing by and she had the first feeling of familiarity in that place. She walked thru the people and started to follow the blonde and saw when she tripped and fell, being surrounded for people. Allie’s people. Next second she was jumping on them, sword in hand, saving Clarke from her attackers.</p><p>- Lexa? - Clarke was still a bit shocked from the attack.</p><p>- What are you doing here, Clarke? - she said extending her hand to help Clarke lift.</p><p>- You think I'd leave your side, Heda? - she took the offered hand and get up - You know me better than that.</p><p>- I’m serious, Clarke, this place is dangerous. What are you doing here?</p><p>- I’m helping you out. - she replied  as if it was obvious.</p><p>- I literally just saved you.</p><p>- Thank you for that, by the way. - Clarke started to walk, with Lexa by her side. - But I have better chances to find the button, since I’m from a place with tech very similar to this. Will be way more fast with me than if you do all alone, so I’m here to help you and guarantee that you will came back.</p><p>- Remind me why I’m even here, so? - Lexa was just teasing, knowing that she would never let Clarke going alone either.</p><p>- Because, well, you know how to fight our way out. - Clarke engaged in their little game - And to keep us both alive, or I hope so. </p><p>- Got it. - Lexa’s tone changed and Clarke wasn’t sure why, but thought that the other was just paying attention in their surroundings.   </p><p>- You thought I would leave you down? - she tried to go back to the teasing conversation - I wouldn't do that.</p><p>- Why I’m feeling criticism coming? - Lexa expression was serious, but Clarke knew it she wasn’t really bother at all.</p><p>- We need to game up on our communication skills. </p><p>- And right now is the best time to do that? - Lexa raised an eyebrow while looking at her.</p><p>- No better time than now? - Clarke quoted something one of her professors on Ark always said.</p><p>- I don’t think so. - Lexa don't got the reference, obviously, but Clarke giggled anyway.</p><p>- We are walking in the streets on an artificial city looking for something off that could possibly help us. - she pointed - I just need my eyes, not my mind.</p><p>- All that communication talk it’s a skaikru thing or I just get lucky? - Lexa gave her a half-smile.</p><p>- The commander can flirt? - Clarke met her smile with her own - Who would know?</p><p>- Let’s put like that, I'll tell you you're right when you're wrong.</p><p>- Bullshit, you would never do that.</p><p>- Yes, I wouldn’t. - Lexa was about to say something more, but didn’t finish, picking her swords again and Clarke follow her eyes.</p><p>- Shit, more Allie’s. - Clarke looked back searching something to use like weapon.</p><p>With Lexa present the fight wasn't fair and they got free of the people under Allie’s control easily. Clarke had just kicking some guy when Lexa’s face change again to commander mode.</p><p>- What now? - Clarke followed her eyes again, but don’t saw anything. - Lexa? What’s happening? </p><p>- We need to go. - she picked Clarke’s arm e lead her down an alley.</p><p>- What?</p><p>- Sheidheda, the Dark Commander. If he is here, something isn’t right. We can’t both be here in the same time. </p><p>Clarke didn’t understand very well, but don’t pushed. She knew something about a previously commander that was a bad one, but honestly she just supposed that all the others were as bad as they could be, seeing how much Lexa had to fight to change a little bit their ways. She was following Lexa closely, but her mind was wandering to the path looking for something, anything that could be a lead to the switch off button. Lexa suddenly stopped. </p><p>- Did you hear that? - the commander said looking every corner and to the sky.</p><p>- I didn’t hear anything. - Clarke tried to focus, but didn’t get anything. - You sur..</p><p>- Shhh. - Lexa put her fingers in Clarke’s lips. - It’s like some bird, like… a crow, maybe?</p><p>- Raven! - Clarke said when she finally heard the sound Lexa was talking about. </p><p>They followed the sound and found a door. “That was to easy” Clarke thought and regret a moment later, when she saw Lexa gripping the hilt of her sword.</p><p>- Go. - she said in a harsh voice - Find the button so we can get out of here.</p><p>- I won’t leave you. - Clarke was looking for a way to help her.</p><p>- Clarke, go. - she looked directly in her eyes and Clarke froze in the place - Now.</p><p>It was weird to see, because in Clarke’s eyes Lexa was fighting the nothing, but at this point she knew better than that. So, she trusted Lexa’s skills and crossed the door alone, hoping that it wasn't the wrong choice. Once she was inside, she was welcome by Becca Franco’s second AI, who give her more bad news. Clarke was tired with the endless saving the world dilemma, so she did what she had to. “Today we celebrate our newfound peace, tomorrow we plan how to survive” was her last thought before pulled the lever to shutdown Allie for good and be expelled from the City of Light.</p><p>Lexa woke up in Arkadia spitting blood, but she didn't even care. Her breath was heavy and she looked very tired.</p><p>- Where’s Clarke? - she asked to no one in particular - Did she got it? </p><p>- I’m here, don’t worry. - Clarke sat down beside her - And yes, we did it.</p><p>Everyone in the room noted the affliction on Lexa’s voice and discreetly leave her alone with Clarke.</p><p>- You saw Sheidheda again, don’t you? - Clarke asked the moment Lexa respiration calm down.</p><p>- He was threatening you. - she replied in a low voice.</p><p>- Don’t worry, he is not here. - Clarke tried to soothe her.</p><p>- He is, Clarke, he lives in me like the others commanders do. - she standed up, moving away from Clarke. - And he thinks that I betrayed the Spirit of Commander to help you. In fact, he wasn’t the only one there. - the look in Lexa's eyes was empty, like she didn't even was there anymore.</p><p>- I can see your walls rising, Lexa. - Clarke standed up too, to met the line of her eyes - Don’t do this.</p><p>- I’m no good to you, Clarke. - the emptiness on Lexa's eyes were gone, but her expression didn't change.</p><p>- Stop right there. - Clarke raised her hand in front of Lexa's lips, almost touching her, preventing her from continuing - I won’t let you do this. </p><p>Lexa took the raised hand and lowered it.</p><p>- If you need me, I’ll be there. - her reply was dry of any emotion.</p><p>- I need you now. </p><p>Clarke didn't want to let go. She refused to let the past commanders be in their way, mostly this Sheidheda jerk. "We were doing so well just a few hours ago, what happen?" was the question popping in her mind.</p><p>- Look at me. - she tried again -  Let me in, Lexa, please. I will show you, you're so much better than you know. - she tried to touch Lexa’s face, but the latter dodge the touch. - I was lost and alone and couldn't get back again, - Clarke didn’t give up -  then you found me and brought me home.</p><p>Lexa was about to say something, but Clarke didn't let her.</p><p>- I’m not finished yet. - she matched her hard words with a soft look to try make things better - I know that the others commanders means a lot to you, but you are more than the Heda. </p><p>- We are what we are. - Lexa spoke, still emotionless.</p><p>Clarke just wanted her to cry, to dry her eyes out and get to the part where things would be better, but she didn’t. When Lexa got ready to leave and go, she was next to her, mute. Lexa throwed a glance on her direction.</p><p>- What? Don't you hear me in the first time? - Clarke spoke pretending not to understand - You think I'd leave your side? Well, you know me better than that.</p><p>Lexa's rigid posture changed a little bit, so Clarke thought was best to take the chance.</p><p>- It’s tacky, I know, but when you're being cold, like right now, I'll be there, holding to you tight and waiting to you melt again.</p><p>- I should know better. - Lexa finally spoke and her voice was more heated again.</p><p>- Yes, and when you're low I'll be there too, so tell me... - she stopped to walk and get in front of Lexa to make her stop too and look to her - How can we kick this past commanders away from your head to you stop being commander with me?</p><p>Lexa took her hand and go back to walk, with their fingers perfect intertwined. </p><p>- You already did, I'm just me by your side. </p><p>Clarke didn't need to look to see that her Lexa was back and that would be enough for today. So she leaning into her arms and promised herself “And I'll be forever by your side”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!<br/>Thoughts?</p><p>Let me know what you think. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>